


сакура

by mangobane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobane/pseuds/mangobane
Summary: диана для хибари — свалившаяся с неба иностранка, тренирующая её до дрожи в собственных коленях. и ничего больше между ними нет — пустошь, пропасть, чёрная дыра и стена непонимания.так зачем сильнейшей хранительнице приходить на крышу к иностранке со смешным кнутом и черепашкой?
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 1





	сакура

Диана лежит на выступе, глядя на сонно-оранжевый закат, разливающийся на верхушках соседних домов, будто сладкое желе. Её золотистые волосы ниспадают прямо до ровной поверхности крыши — серого бетона, и в лучах закатного солнца блестят, словно океанские волны. Небо испещрено молочно-белыми облаками, неровными, похожими на мягкие перья и прожилки на драгоценных камнях.

Она смотрит на закат, не мигая, зябко кутаясь в оливковую куртку и приобнимая себя за плечи бледными ладонями. В своей руке Диана сжимает основание кожаного кнута, так, словно он уже является продолжением её тела. Весна в Японии не такая уж холодная, но по вечерам можно и замёрзнуть — особенно, если ждёшь кого-то на крыше школы Намимори уже несколько часов. Воздух лёгкий, словно пышное суфле, и ветер приподнимает лепестки сакуры, кружа ими в воздухе, играя, словно заводная юла.

Придёт ли она вообще на это странное вечернее свидание?

Диана для Хибари — свалившаяся с неба иностранка, тренирующая её до дрожи в собственных коленях. И ничего больше между ними нет — пустошь, пропасть, чёрная дыра и стена непонимания. Да, порой Кёя разрешала Диане остаться на ночь у неё дома; да, она разрешала пользоваться своим чайником, заваривая в нём листья розового лотоса и жасмина; да, она давала пользоваться ей домашней аптечкой, чтобы Диана смогла залепить пластырем ушибы на своём лице и теле. И всё-таки... Наверное, всё это было не то.

Хибари для Дианы — воинственная амазонка, сосредоточенная и тихая буря, развевающаяся красная лента на предплечье, идеально выглаженная белая рубашка, хмурые тёмные брови и безжалостный бой. Словно грозная богиня, уничтожая все преграды на своём пути, она точно целилась и нещадно атаковала, не упуская ни малейшего шанса на победу. Не зря её звали сильнейшей хранительницей Вонголы.

Так зачем сильнейшей хранительнице приходить на крышу к иностранке со смешным кнутом и черепашкой, которая может увеличиваться в размерах?

— Она не придёт, Энцио. Вот увидишь, — Диана смотрит на питомца своими грустными карими глазами, похожими на горячий шоколад и мёд. Она небрежно поглаживает пальцами панцирь, глядя на закатное небо и считая секунды. На крыше слишком холодно — наверное, скоро всё-таки придётся уйти отсюда, оставив надежды увидеть Кёю перед отъездом в Италию.

Небо напоминает карамельный коктейль — и так странно сочетается с глазами и волосами самой Дианы.

***

Когда Диана уже решает было уйти, неподалёку щёлкает ручка двери — Хибари ступает на крышу, и итальянка поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть её. На щеке алеет смешной след от импровизированной подушки. Её глаза невольно расширяются от радости, искрясь, словно падающие звёзды, когда она видит девушку.

— Кёя! Ты пришла!

— Ты ждала здесь всё это время? — Хибари прищуривает свои серые глаза, глядя то ли недоверчиво, то ли удивлённо. На её плече — Хибёрд, жёлтый пушистый комочек, который тут же исчезает с плеча, чтобы немного полетать над территорией школы.

Диана кивает, присаживаясь на выступе и приводя мятую одежду в порядок. Она вновь устремляет свой взгляд на Хибари, а та, кажется, вовсе не понимает, каких действий от неё ждут.

— Я бы хотела... Посмотреть с тобой на сакуру. Знаю, что ты болела, поэтому тебе неприятно находиться возле неё, но... — Диана мягко улыбается, кивая на небо, — я решила занять хорошее местечко. И не близко к ней, и не так далеко. Составишь мне компанию?

Наверное, это был нелёгкий вопрос для девушки, которая всегда держалась в стороне и ненавидела любые сборища, считая людей, сбивающихся в кучки, жалкими и слабыми. Наверное, прямо сейчас она развернётся и уйдет. Ведь Диана для неё — никто. Просто способ скоротать время неплохой дракой и проверить свои навыки.

Было больно осознавать это. Было больно смотреть в холодные глаза Кёи, по которым абсолютно ничего нельзя было прочесть.

Секунды тянулись вечность, пробуждая в груди неприятный лёд отчаяния.

— Ладно.

Одно слово, и Хибари неспешно подходит к выступу, присаживаясь рядом и устремляя свой внимательный взгляд вниз — на розовые цветущие деревья, освещённые золотистым сиянием солнца. Она выглядит невозмутимо, так, словно это для неё ничего не значит, но Диана светится от радости, не в силах поверить в происходящее.

— Не слишком радуйся. Ты уезжаешь завтра, поэтому это что-то вроде прощального подарка, — Хибари смотрит на Диану несколько секунд, а затем вновь отводит взгляд, полностью сосредотачиваясь на сакуре.

Диана знает, что она блефует. И это радует её ещё больше. Ведь она не могла узнать об её отъезде просто так. Значит, она сама достала эту информацию. Значит, она искала её. И значит, ей было это небезразлично.

А это значит, что ей небезразлична и сама Диана.

Счастье поднимается внутри тёплым морским потоком, согревая замёрзшее и одинокое сердце. Лепестки сакуры кружатся в воздухе в своём собственном медленном танце, похожем на нежный и любовный вальс. И Диана с уверенностью может сказать, что ощущает всепоглощающую и светлую радость.

— Конечно, Кёя.

**Author's Note:**

> диана - фем!дино.   
> за имя спасибо ивент :) (хотя донателла мне больше нравится)


End file.
